1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, a robot, which is one of controlled objects of the control system, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an approach for searching for a macroscopic position trajectory of a controlled object such as a robot, there has been suggested an RRT-Connect (Refer to Knuffer et al. “An Efficient Approach to Single-Query Route Planning,” In Proc. 2000 IEEE Int'l Conf. on Robotics and Automation (ICRA 2000)).